Le poid de la culpabilité
by Aziliz25061986
Summary: Lorsqu’un vieil ami de Jack disparaît, c’est toute sa vie qui est bouleversée


LE POID DE LA CULPABILITE

_**Résumé :** Lorsqu'un vieil ami de Jack disparaît, c'est toute sa vie qui est bouleversée. _

_**Auteur :** aziliz_

Il fait nuit noire et la neige tombe doucement sur New-York, un homme sort des locaux du FBI. Il s'apprête à monter dans une voiture grise lorsque son téléphone sonne. L'homme fouille dans ses poches à la recherche de l'engin, regarde l'écran puis pousse un soupir. Il semble hésiter et finalement éteins le téléphone. Il monte dans le véhicule, et tous les deux disparaissent dans la nuit.

**DISPARU DEPUIS 12h00**

**Bureaux du FBI, 9h00**

**New-York**

Dans son bureau, Jack réfléchit. Il tente de se concentrer sur son rapport, mais sans cesse ses pensées reviennent vers Maria, ses filles… Comment peut on en arriver là ? Comment n'avait il pas pu se rendre compte que Maria le haïssait à ce point ?

Puis la phrase de Viviane ne cessait de le hanter…

_« tu sais tu devrais prendre tes responsabilités par rapport à ce que tu fais Jack et grandir un peu »_

Oui, songea-t-il, oui. Mais je ne sais plus par où commencer… J'ai laissé tellement de merdier s'entasser dans ma vie !

De l'autre côté de la vitre, ses agents travaillaient calmement. Après des journées particulièrement éprouvantes, chacun d'entre aux se félicitait de pouvoir être au calme. Martin regardait Samantha, se demandant où ils allaient tous les deux… Pour l'instant, il avait l'impression de la traîner. Pourtant ce n'était pas lui qui était allé la chercher. Alors que voulait elle ? La jeune femme sentit son regard et lui adressa un sourire timide. Aussitôt, le cœur de Martin fondit. Il avait beau savoir que tout cela finirait mal, pour elle comme pour lui, il voulait y croire… Juste un petit peu. Comme lorsqu'il était enfant et que son père lui avait sèchement expliqué que le père noël n'existait pas. Du haut de ses 4 ans, il lui avait tenu tête et continué d'écrire sa lettre même si au fond de lui il savait que personne ne la lirait jamais… Soudain son regard fut attiré par une adolescente qui traversait le bureau et s'apprêtait à aller frapper à la porte de Jack. Connaissant l'humeur de son patron, il valait mieux arrêter cette gamine avant qu'elle ne se fasse rembarrer. Danny avait du penser la même chose, puisqu'il se leva et rattrapa la jeune fille.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » C'était une blonde, aux cheveux nattés, ses grands yeux bleus la faisaient ressembler à ces mannequins suédois des magazines. De taille moyenne, elle était vêtue d'un pantalon de toile et d'un sweat noir indiquant :

**F**abuleuse

**B**elle

**I**ntelligente » les deux garçons sourirent. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers eux, avec un sourire désarmant. « Je viens voir Jack Malone.

- Et vous avez rendez vous ? » Questionna Martin, sur un ton laissant entendre qu'il n'y croyait pas. Elle ne se démonta pas. « Non. Mais je suis sûre qu'il ne m'en voudra pas… Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser entrer c'est urgent… »

Jack fut tiré de sa rêverie par des voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Il jeta un œil par la vitre et aperçut Martin et Danny, ils essayaient visiblement d'empêcher quelqu'un de passer. La silhouette était cachée par les deux agents, mais Jack crut reconnaître la voix… ce ton décidé, ne serait ce pas ?

Il ouvrit la porte.

« Jack ! » L'adolescente lui adressa un sourire soulagé. Ces yeux, ce sourire… « Mary ? » elle acquiesça. « Mon dieu ! Ce que tu as grandi… J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître. » Il l'embrassa, chaleureusement. « Toi tu n'as pas changé, parrain. » Danny et martin se regardèrent, surpris. « Vous vous connaissez ?

- Voici ma filleule, Mary Estera. » Il était heureux de la revoir, depuis tout ce temps. Elle était aussi belle que sa mère… « Comment tu vas ? Et ton père ? » Le visage s'assombrit. « C'est pour lui que je suis venue Jack. Il… » Une larme perla. « Je ne sais pas où il est… Je le cherche partout depuis ce matin.

- Attend, viens avec moi. » Se tournant vers Martin et Danny. « Vous aussi. » Il conduisit Mary à la table de réunion, faisant signe à Sam, Viviane et Ange de s'approcher. « Assied toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Bon, explique moi tout depuis le début.

- Il est parti au travail hier matin, comme d'habitude. Il a déposé Gillian et Tommy à l'école, à 8h45. Ensuite, il a ouvert le club, à 9h10… J'ai demandé aux voisins. » Jack eut un sourire. « Je vois que ton père t'a enseigné le B.A BA. Ensuite ?

- Ensuite, un voisin l'a vu fermer le rideau à 20h00, et monter dans la voiture. Seulement, je l'ai attendu toute la nuit et il n'est jamais rentré. Je suis allée au club, tout était normal. Dans les bars alentours, personne ne l'a vu… J'ai appelé ses amis mais ils ne savent pas où il peut être…Je me suis dit que tu saurais peut être quoi faire. Je … je t'ai emmené une photo. » La voix se brisa. « J'ai tellement peur Jack » Jack lui prit les mains. « Pas d'affolement, il n'est peut être pas très loin. Ça lui arrive de découcher ?

- Non. Jamais.

- Et ta mère qu'est ce qu'elle en pense ? » La visage de Mary se transforma, passant de la surprise à la tristesse. « Tu ne sais pas ? »

- quoi ? Qu'est ce que je ne sais pas ?

- Maman est morte, Jack. Il y a un an. » Jack accusa le coup et blêmit. Kerry ? Morte ? Non, ce n'était pas possible… Mark le lui aurait dit. Ce n'était pas possible. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise et enfouit son visage dans ses mains… Non, non… Il n'avait pas pu passer à côté de cela ! Pas cela ! Mary le secoua doucement… « Jack ! Jack s'il te plait… » Il inspira lentement, et tenta de faire face mais il était livide. Ses collègues le regardèrent, inquiets. Sam lui tendit un verre d'eau, qu'il prit avec reconnaissance.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Mary ?

- Un cancer. Un putain de cancer, elle n'a pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà trop tard… Cela a duré trois mois. Trois mois de chimio puis… » Elle ravala un sanglot. « Plus rien. »

- pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu ?

- Je crois que… Jusqu'au bout il a cru qu'elle s'en tirerait. Il ne voulait pas en parler…

- Mais après, après j'aurai pu être là pour vous aider ! » Mary lui lança un sourire triste.

« - Papa a su, ce qui se passait chez toi et il n'a pas voulu te causer d'ennuis supplémentaires. Tu sais comment il est… » Jack ferma les yeux… Oui il savait. Stephan était son ami, un homme sur qui on pouvait compter. Stephan l'avait tellement aidé lorsque les choses allaient mal pour lui, il avait toujours été là. Et maintenant, sa femme était morte et Jack l'avait laissé tomber. Viviane avait raison, il n'était qu'un égoïste ! Quand Stephan avait cessé de lui rendre visite, il ne s'était pas inquiété, trop occupé qu'il était à se regarder le nombril… Il devait le retrouver !

« Mary… Où sont Tommy et Gill' ?

- Je les ai déposé à l'école, avant de venir. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- On va le retrouver. Pour cela, il faut que je te pose quelques questions, et il faudrait que… j'envoie deux agents fouiller chez vous. Tu veux bien ?

- évidement. Mais tu sais… j'ai déjà fouillé dans ses affaires et je n'ai rien trouvé. » Jack avait repris quelque peut ses esprits. Il n'y avait plus te temps à perdre. « Martin, Danny… Allez y. Viv, tu peux vérifier que les enfants sont toujours à l'école ? » Il se reprit en voyant le visage paniqué de sa filleule. « C'est par sécurité. Ils sont à quelle école ?

- St James.

- Ils doivent être en…deuxième année maintenant ? Quels âges ont-ils déjà ?

- 6 ans. Ils ont beaucoup grandi eux aussi…

- Est-ce que tu me parler des amis de ton père ?

- Depuis la mort de maman, il ne voit plus grand monde tu sais. Il s'est retranché dans ses souvenirs. Et puis, il doit gérer le club seul. C'est beaucoup de travail.

- Excuse moi de te demander cela, mais est ce que…

- Non. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait eu de femmes dans sa vie. En tout cas je n'en ai jamais vu la moindre trace. Et tu me connais… » Jack sourit. Il la connaissait, cette gamine était une observatrice redoutable : elle remarquait toujours le moindre détail !

« -Est-ce que tu as remarqué des choses étranges, ces derniers jours ? Est-ce qu'il avait l'air inquiet ?

- Tu sais… » Elle se mordit les lèvres. « Tu vas fouiller dans sa vie, et tu vas sans doute trouver des choses… impensables, venant de lui. Je veux juste te dire qu'il a beaucoup changé. Quant à savoir si il était inquiet… Je ne sais pas. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-M'occuper de tout. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, je vais te faire ramener à l'école et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

- Je ne vais plus à l'école, Jack. Je prend des cours par correspondance, comme cela je peux jeter un œil sur Tommy et Gill'.

- Bien. Alors… est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un chez qui tu souhaite aller ?

- Je voudrais rentrer à la maison.

- Ce n'est pas prudent que tu restes seule, tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé…

- Il va peut être appeler Jack. Lui ou… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais tous avaient compris. L'enlèvement était une possibilité à envisager. « OK. Ange, tu la ramènes et tu restes avec elle. » Il se tourna de nouveau vers Mary. « Je suis là maintenant. Sois tranquille. » Il la prit dans ses bras quelques instants. « Allez file »

Des yeux, il les regarda sortir. Puis il se retourna vers ses collègues qui attendaient des explications… Jack inspira.

« Mark Estera est un ami. Très proche. Nous nous sommes entrés au FBI en même temps, nous avons bossé ensemble pendant près de 6 ans. Il s'est marié, a eu des enfants : Mary que vous avez vue et des jumeaux, Tommy et Gillian. Ils formaient une famille tellement heureuse, tout allait bien. Puis un jour, une enquête a mal tournée et Mark a du quitter le FBI. Mais il ne 'est pas laisser couler. Il a ouvert un club de tir. » Jack a un sourire. « Il a toujours été un tireur d'élite. Après… On a continué à se voir, un peu moins souvent puis plus du tout. Le reste vous l'avez compris, sa femme est morte, et maintenant il a disparu…

- Depuis combien de temps ne vous étiez pas vus ?

- Un an. » Il fronça les sourcils, scotcha le cliché fournit par Mary et resta silencieux. La photo représentait Mark, devant un barbecue. Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas être pris en photo et il souriait en regardant un caniche quémander une saucisse. Viviane se racla la gorge, gênée. « je vais commencer par son passé, les types qu'il a coffrés, ses comptes etc…

- Oui. Dès que Martin et Danny reviennent tu leur dis de te donner un coup de main. Sam, viens avec moi. Nous allons au stand de tir. » Brusquement, il avait repris ses esprits. Agir, il fallait agir vite.

**Stand de tir, 10h30**

**New York**

Samantha avait regardé Jack pendant tout le trajet, il n'avait rien dit. Il semblait dévasté. Elle aurait voulu trouver quelque chose de réconfortant à dire mais ce n'était pas le cas… Cette affaire allait être dure, Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. Son supérieur freina devant une petite boutique sur la 22ème.

Le rideau de fer était baissé, Jack saisit la clé que Mary lui avait laissée et tous les deux entrèrent. Le stand de tir comportait dix pas de tir. Au dessus du comptoir, trônaient coupes et médailles… Jack les effleura du bout des doigts. Toutes presque, étaient au nom de Mark.

**FLASHBACK**

Salle de tir. Des banderoles annoncent « Finale Concours de tir, du FBI » Jack et Mark se tiennent côte à côte, en position pour tirer. Un homme, coiffé d'un casque anti bruit abaisse son drapeau.

Les coups de feu retentissent. L'arbitre va étudier les cibles, glisse quelques mots à l'animateur qui prend son micro. « Jack Malone, 26 ans, unité des personnes disparues. 134 points. » Applaudissements. « Mark Estara, 26 ans, unité des personnes disparues…136 points ! Félicitations ! » Nouveaux applaudissements. Rayonnant, Mark se tourne vers Jack. « Sans rancune mon vieux ? » Les deux garçons se serrent la main. « Ce n'est que partie remise… »

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Samantha fouillait dans l'arrière boutique, ce qu'elle supposait être le bureau de Mark. Une table un peu bancale, était surchargée de papiers : livres de comptes, registres… Tout cela était empilé dans l'anarchie la plus totale.

« Tu trouves quelque chose, Sam ? » La vois atone de Jack, la fit sursauter. Elle se força à sourire. « On dirait que ton ami n'a pas le sens du rangement. » Il regarda les documents, le bureau. « Non, c'est Kerry qui s'occupe…s'occupait de la compta. » Il attrapa un cadre photo, posé le long du téléphone. On y voyait Mark, Kerry, Maria et lui assis au ord d'une piscine où barbotaient joyeusement Hannah, Kate et les jumeaux. Le cliché avait été pris, quelques années auparavant, Jack s'en souvenait parfaitement. Ils avaient décidé de prendre un long week end et Kerry leur avait déniché cette fermette au fin fond de l'Arkansas. Pendant trois jours, ils avaient discuté, ri… Et passé des heures dans cette piscine. C'est Mary qui avait pris la photo, elle adorait faire cela… prendre les gens sur le vif. Et elle avait du talent. Soudain il se demanda si Maria savait pour Kerry. Pendant un temps, elles avaient été très proches toutes les deux. Se pourrait il que…Non. Il secoua la tête. Elle l'aurait prévenue. La voix de Samantha l'interrompit. « Jack ? Viens voir… » Au fond de la pièce, il y a avait une armoire vitrée. Fermée à clé, elle abritait une collection d'armes à feu. Mais ce qui avait attiré l'attention de la jeune femme c'était ce trou…Il en manquait une.

« est ce que ces armes sont les siennes ?

- Oui. C'est sa collection. Il y tenait beaucoup.

- Tu sais laquelle il manque ? » Jack grimaça, et Sam regretta aussitôt sa question. « Désolée », se reprit elle. « Cela fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici… »Il se força cependant à regarder les râteliers. Ferma les yeux. « Le Beretta. Un 39. C'était son arme fétiche, il ne tirait qu'avec celle-ci lors des concours. »

**Bureaux du FBI, 11H45**

**New-York**

Lorsque Martin et Danny revinrent de chez les Estera, Viviane et Samantha étaient noyées dans des tonnes de paperasses. Elles levèrent la tête.

« Vous avez quelque chose ?

- Peut être. Où est Jack ? » Viviane leur indiqua le bureau. Jack était là, il regardait sans les voir des papiers. Il avait l'air abattu, en quelques heures il avait pris dix ans. Martin se racla la gorge. « Jack ? On a peut être un indice… » Leur chef releva la tête. « Ah vous êtes là ? Mary et Ange sont bien rentrées ?

- Oui, on les a croisées. Elles vont bien.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez alors ? » Danny lui tendit un agenda et un sac plastique dans lequel se trouvait un papier brûlé. « L'agenda fait mention de rendez vous régulier avec un D ; Honks. Ça te dit quelque chose ? » Jack secoua la tête. « Non. Et cela c'est quoi ?

- Cela ressemble à des menaces. Ça va mal finir si tu n'arrêtes pas de… Lit il.

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas quoi ?

- je ne sais pas c'est brûlé. » Jack tourna le papier dans tous les sens. « Bien, on l'envoie au labo, voit ce qu'ils peuvent en tirer. Danny, j'aimerai que tu ailles voir ce D.Honks. Martin, tu donnes un coup de main à Sam et Viviane pour les comptes et les relevés téléphoniques. Je vais voir Mary, elle sait peut être où est l'arme qui a disparu… »

**DISPARU DEPUIS 15H00**

**Chez les Estera, 12h00**

**New York**

Ange regarda Mary qui tentait vainement de se concentrer sur une traduction de français. Depuis, qu'elles étaient rentrées l'adolescente avait commencé par fixer le téléphone avec ferveur. Puis, elle semblait s'être résignée et avait sorti ses cours. Mais le cœur n'y était pas, et environ toutes les dix minutes, elle jetait un œil sur la porte. Elle semblait perdue…

Ange avait visité les lieux, une sorte de pavillon de banlieue meublé avec goût. Elle jeta un œil à la bibliothèque, des tas de livres sur la photo. Dans le salon, Mary s'était mise à pleurer. « Eh… ma belle. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- je n'y arriverai jamais. » Dit elle en montrant son brouillon raturé. Ange la laissa pleurer, un long moment… Le stress, la fatigue, la peur cette gosse avait besoin de décompresser. Petit à petit, elle se calma. « Ne t'en fais pas. Jack met tout en œuvre pour retrouver ton père…Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais ça va aller.

- Et si… » Mary leva vers elle, un visage baigné de larmes. « Si il était…

- Chutt. Ne dis pas de bêtise. Tout va s'arranger. » Désignant, le cahier de Français elle ajouta. « D'ailleurs on va commencer par cela.

- Vous parlez français ?

- Je suis française. On va régler ton histoire en deux _« coup de cuillère à pot »(en français) »_

**Bureaux du FBI, 14h00**

**New-York**

Martin tenta de rester sourd aux supplications de son estomac, qui croassait. Il avait encore beaucoup de boulot et il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter. Jack était rentré il y a une heure, et les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Danny et Viviane n'avait encore rien trouvé, et lui… il y avait bien cet appel à 20h00. Il attendait l'identification. Les comptes étaient normaux, pas de trace de chantage, pas de découvert. Samantha avait apporté les comptes du club et tous les deux s'étaient mis à l'œuvre. Mais la vision des trois gros livres lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Jack était reparti sitôt arrivé, le regard si sombre que personne n'avait osé lui demandé où. Probablement rejoindre Ange et Mary. Samantha leur avait brièvement narré la visite au club, et la disparition de l'arme. Elle tentait de retrouver sa trace.

Le fait qu'un homme qui vient de perdre sa femme disparaisse avec son arme fétiche n'avait rien de rassurant. Mais lorsque Viviane avait tenté de suggérer le suicide, Jack était entré dans une rage folle. Et il était reparti en claquant la porte. Martin comprenait sa réaction lui-même n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à imaginer le suicide de sa tante, lorsqu'elle avait disparue…Cela revenait à dire que l'on était passé à côté de quelque chose de grave. Heureusement que Samantha avait été présente, ce jour là. Tout seul, il n'aurait pas tenu le coup. Justement, celle-ci se tourna vers lui.

« Eh ! C'est ton estomac que j'entends ?

- C'est bien possible.

- Tu veux descendre manger un truc ? » Il regarda la pile de documents. « Eh bien…

- allez, viens tu as besoin d'un pause. » Elle lui sourit, alors que pouvait il faire ? Il la suivit jusqu'au chinois en bas.

« Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

- Pardon ? » Trop occupé à manier ses baguettes le plus rapidement possible sans se tâcher, martin n'avait pas entendu la question. « Stephan. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je dirai qu'il était au bout du rouleau, et qu'il n'a pas vu d'autre solution que de…

- Jack ne s'en remettra jamais. » Cette phrase lui serra le cœur. Pourquoi se préoccupait elle toujours de ce que pensait Jack ? Ne voyait elle pas qu'il était là ? Il dut changer d'expression car elle continua : « Martin ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. Où plutôt… Sam, qu'est ce qu'on va faire tous les deux ?

- Comment cela ?

- Pour nous. Qu'est ce que tu envisages ? Tu veux qu'on continue de se cacher ? Et surtout, est ce que tu aimes toujours Jack ? » Le visage de sa collègue se décomposa. « Martin. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

- Et c'est quand le moment ? Dis le moi. Je suis prêt à t'attendre tu sais, c'est ce que je fais depuis que je suis entré dans le bureau le premier jour. C'est sans doute pour cela que je t'ai laissé faire…

- Laissée faire quoi ? » Il lui lança un long regard sombre. « Te consoler dans mes bras. » Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il continua. « Je sais que tu aimes encore Jack. Et je voudrais savoir ce que tu envisages… Parce que je ne pourrais pas rivaliser contre lui. Et de toute façon je ne le veux pas. Alors si tu veux retourner à ses côtés, vas y et ne te soucie pas de moi. Je survivrais.

- Oh Martin ! » Samantha essuya une larme. « Tu es un parfait abruti, des fois. C'est vrai que j'ai aimé Jack, et c'est vrai qu'en ce moment je suis très inquiète pour lui. Mais ni plus, ni moins que pour quelqu'un d'autre. Tu penses que je l'aime encore ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis avec toi uniquement parce qu'il m'a rejetée ? C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? Une pauvre fille qui se console avec le premier venu ?

- Non. Sam, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Mais cette situation me rend dingue.

- Et moi ? Tu crois sincèrement que je m'amuse tiraillée entre vous deux. Ne voulant faire de peine ni à l'un ni l'autre ? » Elle était furieuse, et se leva précipitamment. Martin lui attrapa la main.

- Je… suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que…Tu me pardonnes ? » Fit il avec une moue de clown triste. Samantha le regarda un instant : c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été totalement franche avec lui, c'est vrai qu'elle s'était souvent demandé si elle n'essayait pas de se consoler de Jack… Mais cela c'était au début. Maintenant, elle était sûre d'être heureuse avec lui. « Allez viens, sourit elle, il faut qu'on y retourne. »

**Chez les EStera, 15h30**

**New-York**

Jack sonna à la porte si familière. Il s'attendait à voir apparaître le visage radieux de Kerry, ou de Mark.

**FLASH**

Jack sonne à cette même porte. C'est Mark qui lui ouvre, il a un sourire ravi. « Jack ! Comment vas-tu ? » Apercevant le visage sombre de son ami, il s'interrompt. « Entre. Tu vas tout me dire… »

**FIN DU FLASH**

Mais c'est Ange qui lui ouvrit, le faisant brutalement reprendre pied avec la réalité.

« Alors ? Le pressa –t-elle. Il lui fit signe que c'était négatif. « Où est elle ? » Ange lui désigna l'adolescente, avachie sur le canapé. Le regard vide, elle regardait sans les voir des couples qui se battaient pour la garde d'un enfant. Lorsqu'elle vit Jack, elle sauta sur ses pieds. « Alors ? » Demanda t-elle fébrile.

« Mary… est ce que ton père a vendu le Beretta ?

- Tu veux dire son Beretta ? Non bien sûr que non. Tu sais combien il tenait à cette arme… Pourquoi ?

- Il a disparu. Je suis allé au club, et il n'y était pas. Est-ce qu'il le range ailleurs ?

- Non. Il le laisse au club, il ne veut pas que les jumeaux jouent avec une arme. » Le visage de la jeune fille s'était crispé, elle avait pali. « Où est ce qu'il peut être ?

- Il se l'est peut être fait voler.

- Il me l'aurait dit. Il aurait porté plainte, est ce qu'il… » Jack secoua la tête. Il avait vérifié mais aucun Estera n'avait signalé de vol. « Il l'a sans doute prêté à quelqu'un. Dit il, sachant très bien que Mark n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. » Mary s'était mise à pleurer, Jack la prit dans ses bras. « Non, ne pleure pas… On va le retrouver. » Il attendit qu'elle se calme, avant de dire « J'aimerai jeter un coup d'œil…

- tes collègues l'ont déjà fait.

- Je sais. Je voudrais vérifier quelques petites choses » Jack savait que Martin et Danny n'avaient sans doute rien laisser passer mais on ne savait jamais…

Jack fouilla partout, le moindre recoin fut passé au peigne fin avec l'aide d'Ange et Martin venus l'aider. Il continua de fouiller, frénétiquement comme si sa vie en dépendait. Martin lui jetait des regards inquiets. Jack tomba sur un album photo, on voyait les enfants grandir face à l'objectif de l'appareil. Puis sur les photos finales, Kerry… Elle avait perdu ses couleurs, son crâne était recouvert d'un foulard. Elle était si maigre, son cœur se serra. Comment avait il pu passer à côté de cela ? Son téléphone sonna.

« Malone…Oui…On arrive. » Il se tourna vers Martin, et Ange. « Sam et Viv' ont peut être une piste. » A cet instant, Mary entra dans la pièce. « Jack… Il faut que j'aille chercher les jumeaux.

- très bien. Martin, tu l'accompagnes et tu me les ramènes tous les trois au bureau. » Il se tourna vers sa filleule. « Je vais vérifier une dernière chose ici, et je vous rejoint. On a une piste, il faudrait que nous redonne un coup de main, OK ?

-Bien sûr. »

Dans la voiture, Martin tenta de briser la glace. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, et il hésitait entre trois banalités sur la météo ou sur les résultats de foot…Mais il doutait que cela intéresserait un ado de 17 ans. Finalement c'est elle qui prit la parole.

« Vous travaillez depuis longtemps avec Jack ?

- Ça va bientôt faire trois ans.

- Comment va-t-il ? Je veux dire… est ce qu'il tient le coup ? » Elle semblait vraiment inquiète. « Vous savez je n'aurais peut être pas du l'appeler. J'ai l'impression qu'il se sent coupable de ce qui se passe.

- Tu as bien fait de la prévenir, si il y a une chose que j'ai apprise au cours de ces trois ans c'est que quoiqu'il arrive Jack fera de son mieux.

- Je sais. Je le connais, il a toujours été comme cela. D'abord sauver le monde, et après compter les bleus qu'il a reçus. Ça y est on est arrivé ! »

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, poussant devant elle deux enfants. Deux petits blonds, aux yeux verts C'était un garçon et une fille, mais ils étaient trop jeune pour que la différence soit flagrante et ils se ressemblaient à s'y méprendre. « Gill', Tommy… C'est Martin.

- Bonjour, les petits. » Sourit il.

- Il va nous emmener au FBI, il faut que je parle avec Jack. Vous vous souvenez de Jack ? » Un sourire éclaira les petits visages. « On va voir Hannah et Kate ?

- Pas aujourd'hui Puce. » La fillette se renfrogna. « Pourquoi c'est pas papa qui est venu ?

- papa est… » Mary s'interrompit, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Que leur père avait disparu ? Qu'ils étaient orphelins ? Martin vit le regard bleu se troubler. « Votre père a du travail, mais je vais vous faire visiter le FBI ? Ça vous dit ?

- Oui ! Est-ce qu'on va voir des mirlitaires ? » Martin rit, et dans le rétroviseur son regard croisa celui de Mary. « Merci, » murmura-t-elle.

**DISPARU DEPUIS 20H00**

**Bureau du FBI, 17h00**

**New-York**

«Jack ! » Ce fut Gillian qui le repéra la première, elle lâcha la main de Martin et se jeta dans les bras de Jack. « Salut petite puce ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui… Ça fait longtemps que j'tai pas vu t'étais où ?

- J'avais du travail. Salut Tommy. » Le petit garçon s'était juché sur l'autre genou. « T'es comme papa, alors. Tu sais pas ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui ? » Mary se décida à intervenir. « Les p'tits… Vous voulez bien allez attendre là bas. Je dois parler avec Jack.

- Nous aussi. » Dirent ils dans un bel ensemble. Martin s'avança. « Vous venez, je vais vous faire faire une visite comme promis. » Les enfants hésitèrent un instant, puis se tournèrent vers Jack. « On revient, OK ?

- OK. Soyez sages ! »

Martin partit comme prévu, les deux enfants pépiant joyeusement, accrochés à ses mains. Jack les regarda s'éloigner. « Ils ont l'air d'aller bien.

- Je crois. Leur mère leur manque, surtout le soir mais… Ils sont courageux. Et papa est là. Enfin…

- On va le retrouver. » Elle hocha la tête. « Qu'est ce que tu voulais savoir ?

- Mes collègues ont retrouvé plusieurs types qui viennent de sortir de prison. C'est ton père qui les y avait envoyés… Je voudrais que tu me dises si tu les a déjà vu. Tu t'en sens capable ?

- Oui. » Viviane fit défiler les visages, sans résultat. Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils. « Attendez…Lui. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part !

- Où ? » Mary ferma les yeux, pour se concentrer. « En fait, je crois que… je l'ai vu plusieurs fois même. Devant l'école des jumeaux. Je n'avais pas fait attention sur le coup. Mais j'en suis sûre. Qui est ce ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? » Jack consulta brièvement les informations.

Jerry Olek était une petite frappe, arrêté plusieurs fois pour trafic de stup, jusqu'en 1999 où il avait vu plus grand… Enlèvement et séquestration d'enfant.

« Danny, Viv ' avec moi ! On va retrouver cet enfant de salaud… » Viviane et danny échangèrent un regard qui en disait long : cela ne ressemblait pas à Jack de se précipiter sans réfléchir. Viviane voulu le freiner : « jack, on devrait plutôt essayer de savoir si il a quelque chose à voir avec Stephan.

- On le sait. Vous me suivez ! Toi, dit il à Mary tu restes ici, avec les jumeaux. OK ? » Et il partit comme une flèche.

Samantha secoua la tête, puis se tourna vers la jeune fille qui semblait apeurée. « Qu'est ce qui va se passer ?

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ils vont l'appréhender en douceur, le ramener ici et on va voir ce qu'il a à nous dire » Enfin, je l'espère songea t-elle. Etant donné l'état de nerfs de Jack, rien n'était sur. Ce qui était encore moins sûr, c'est que Jerry Olek ait quoique ce soit à voir avec la disparition. Bien sûr, il avait fait de la tôle, et la gamine l'avait reconnu. Mais… Stephan était un homme qui venait de perdre sa femme, et qui, d'après son psy était un peu déprimé. Jack avait aussitôt balayé cette théorie arguant que Stephan ne se serait jamais suicidé, qu'il le connaissait et qu'ils feraient mieux de ne pas perdre leu temps en pistes stériles.

Elle hésita un long moment avant de demander : « Mary… Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit que ton père aime particulièrement ? » Aussitôt elle regretta sa question, Mary avait compris le sens de sa question et avait pali. Samantha se serait donné des gifles. Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Qu'elle allait se rendre compte de rien ? Alors que depuis le début de l'enquête on s'est bien rendu compte que son père lui avait donné toutes les bases du métier… La jeune agent voulu se rattraper. « C'est juste… » Cela ne servirait à rien de lui mentir. « Tu comprends, on doit en être surs. Jack ne veut pas admettre mais…

- Je sais. Il y a bien… C'est un endroit où il allait avec maman à chaque grande occasion. C'est là qu'il l'a demandé en mariage.

- où est ce ?

- C'est sous un pont, près de Chinatown. » Samantha regarda le plan de la ville. « Ici ?

- Oui, je crois. »

Martin arriva à cet instant, il portait Gillian sur son dos. Les deux enfants étaient couverts de chocolat et la petite fille en étalait consciencieusement sur le col de chemise du jeune agent. Martin ne semblait pas s'en soucier, et riait. Tommy toujours agrippé à la main, lui racontait une histoire invraisemblable ou des martiens avaient kidnappé son hamster. Les filles retinrent un sourire : le tableau était vraiment touchant. Samantha se dit que c'est un père comme celui-ci qu'elle aurait voulu…

« Et voilà, fin de la visite. » Il fit glisser la fillette au sol. Les jumeaux se jetèrent dans les bras de Mary. « Tu sais Martin il nous a montré des armes, puis y avait plein d'ordinateur. Et on a vu son papa !

Samantha haussa les sourcils. « Tu les emmené là haut ?

- Pas exactement. On s'est trompé d'étage

- C'est moi j'appuyais les boutons ! » La jeune femme éclata de rire, en imaginant la tête de Victor Fitzgerald lorsqu'il avait vu son fils en compagnie de deux monstres couverts de chocolat. « Il était un peu grognon, je trouve.

- Tommy !

- Non laisse. Grognon, c'est le terme que je cherchais. » Samantha rit de plus belle. « Ne ris pas, malheureuse. Il m'a jeté un regard…J'ai eu l'impression de revenir vingt en arrière !

- Mon pauvre. » Elle se calma un instant. Puis repensa à ce que Mary venait de lui dire.

« Mary… Tu devrais les emmener se nettoyer.

- Oui. Vous venez, on va enlever tout ce chocolat. » Martin les regarda s'éloigner, le sourire aux lèvres. « Ils sont géniaux. Et vraiment curieux… Tu aurais du les entendre. »Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard grave de sa collègue. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » Elle lui expliqua la situation en quelques mots. « Tu penses qu'il pourrait être là-bas ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Seulement Jack a évacué cette piste, et pourtant elle me semble assez solide. Il devait être à bout. » Tous les deux restèrent silencieux un instant. « Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? »

**Chez Jery Olek, 18h00**

**New-York**

Jack avait forcé la porte, sans sommation. Viviane avait tenté de s'interposer mais il la repoussa brutalement. Maintenant, elle espérait que Olek ne penserait pas à en parler à son avocat sinon quelques soient les charges retenues contre lui, ils devraient le relâcher pour vice de forme.

Danny regardait son supérieur, d'un air inquiet. Il ne le reconnaissait pas. Jack qui était un modèle pour lui, où était ce Jack qui pouvait garder son sang froid dans toutes les situations ? Ce Jack qui savait toujours comment réagir ?

Ce Jack là avait disparu pour faire place à un homme brisé, qui évacuait son poids de culpabilité par la violence. Danny connaissait ce genre d'homme, pour en avoir été un il y a de nombreuses années. Il savait que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Olek était là, dans son canapé. Avachi une bouteille de bière à la main. Sur le visage de fouine, fleurissait un énorme coquard. Jack le saisit par le col, le souleva et le projeta contre le mur. « Où est il ? » Terrorisé, Olek ne répondit pas. Son regard fourbe allait de Jack à Danny et Viviane. Il semblait se demander comment s'en tirer ? Jack le secouait brutalement. Cette fois c'en était trop, Viviane intervint.

« Jack arrête ! Bordel, mais réveille toi ! Tu vois bien que tout cela ne nous mènera nulle part. Pose le… » Son supérieur sembla prendre conscience de son acte. Il lâcha Olek qui 'écrasa au sol, étourdi. Danny l'aida à se relever.

« Mr Olek…Nous souhaiterions vous poser quelques questions. Nous sommes du FBI. » Un sourire mauvais éclaira le visage de Jerry Olek. « Pas question. Si vous avez quoique soit contre moi, il faudra vous adressez à mon avocat. De toute façon, je vais porter plainte. » Jack était là, abasourdi par la violence dont il venait de faire preuve. Prenant soudain conscience de la gravité de ses actes.

Silence. Danny en profitait pour jeter un œil dans l'appartement. Il ouvrit un placard. « Oh Mr Olek ! Votre sucre doit être périmé… C'est étrange comme le sucre périmé ressemble à de la drogue. On va être obligé de prévenir les stups. Mais ne vous en faites pas… Je leur dirai de frapper avant d'entrer.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit, je vais porter plainte.

- Nous on veut bien. Seulement trois flics contre un dealer… A votre avis qui le juge va-t-il croire ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses Viv' ?

- C'est vrai que je serai juge… Je n'hésiterai pas. Surtout si Mr Olek ne veut pas coopérer avec nous.

- Je crois que tu as raison. Voulez vous que je vous prête mon portable pour appeler votre avocat, Mr Olek ? » Cette fois l'homme semblait avoir peur, il hésitait.

« C'est quoi vos questions ? » Sourire des deux policiers.

Jack quant à lui était sorti, abattu. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il venait de gâcher l'unique piste qu'ils avaient. L'unique ? Au fond de lui une petite voix lui rappelait qu'il niait les évidences. Cela aurait été n'importe qui tu aurais commencé par celle-ci n'est ce pas ? Tu aurais vérifié qu'il ne s'était pas…Pas Stephan ! Je le connais. Il ne se serait jamais suicidé. Jamais. Tu m'entends ? La phrase de Mary lui revint en mémoire. « _Tu vas fouiller dans sa vie, et tu vas sans doute trouver des choses… impensables, venant de lui. Je veux juste te dire qu'il a beaucoup changé »_ C'est cela que tu veux nier ? Qu'il ait pu changer ? Mais toi aussi tu as changé… Son portable sonna.

« Malone.

- Jack ? C'est Martin. Tu as l'air…Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Mary s'est souvenue de quelque chose. Jack, je sais que cela ne va pas te plaire mais… Il y a un endroit isolé qu'il aimait beaucoup et… Je crois qu'on devrait aller y faire un tour. » Jack ferma les yeux. Samantha devait être là, l'idée venait même d'elle sans doute. Mais c'était Martin qui l'avait apellé. Il la protégerait quoiqu'il arrive. Lui n'avait jamais su faire cela. La protéger, au contraire il lui avait fait tellement de mal. Il entendit la voix des jumeaux derrière Martin. Puis Mary, qui les maternait. Mary qui était devenue leur mère parce que Stephan n'avait jamais du avoir la force d'aller plus loin sans Kerry. « Où est ce ?

- un pont, vers Chinatown.

- Allez y. Je vous y rejoins. Laisse les enfants au bureau. » Viviane et Danny sortaient justement de chez Olek. A leur regard, il sut qu'il s'était trompé.

« Désolée Jack. Il a un alibi.

- Je sais. On va à Chinatown. C'est, c'était, le lieu préféré de Kerry. » Danny et Viviane échangèrent un regard sombre.

**DISPARU DEPUIS 24H00**

**Chinatown, 20h00**

**New-York**

Le pont était atroce, un amas de béton et de fer. Mais dessous… Il coulait un petit ruisseau. C'était surprenant que l'eau puisse être aussi claire, en plein Manhattan. Il y avait de l'herbe, quelques mètres carrés de gazon. L'été on devait pouvoir s'y baigner. Jack se demanda combien de personnes pouvaient connaître ce lieu ? Sans doute aucune. Ils avaient eu du mal à y parvenir. Mais c'était eux… Stephan et Kerry pouvaient marcher des heures, à l'instinct. Il se souvint les avoir suivi dans leurs marches ; ils finissaient toujours par voir des choses que personnes n'avaient jamais remarquées. Kerry… Stephan…

Les chiens fouillaient les lieux. Soudain l'un deux aboya. Jack s'approcha, c'était bien Stephan. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtes, et pleura. Sur la mort de son ami, sur lui, sur sa femme, sur tout ces ratages qui ont fait de sa vie ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui…

_C'est un trou de verdure où chante une rivière,  
Accrochant follement aux herbes des haillons  
D'argent ; où le soleil, de la montagne fière,  
Luit : c'est un petit val qui mousse de rayons._

Un soldat jeune, bouche ouverte, tête nue,  
Et la nuque baignant dans le frais cresson bleu,  
Dort ; il est étendu dans l'herbe, sous la nue,  
Pâle dans son lit vert où la lumière pleut.

Les pieds dans les glaïeuls, il dort. Souriant comme  
Sourirait un enfant malade, il fait un somme :  
Nature, berce-le chaudement : il a froid.

Les parfums ne font pas frissonner sa narine ;  
Il dort dans le soleil, la main sur sa poitrine,  
Tranquille. Il a deux trous rouges au côté droit.

Son équipe était là. Attendant un signe de sa part. Jack voyait leur désarroi, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Pas maintenant. Finalement, c'est Samantha qui fit le premier pas. Elle s'approcha lentement, posa une main sur son dos.

« Jack… » La voix si familière le fit frissonner. « Viens. Tu dois parler à Mary maintenant. » Il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de sa collègue. « Tout est de ma faute, tout. » La jeune femme aurait voulu le rassurer mais elle savait que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne l'aiderait. Alors, elle attendit qu'il se calme. « Allez, viens. On rentre. »

**Bureaux du FBI, 21h00**

**New-York**

Samantha regarda Jack partir, avec Mary et les jumeaux. Mary avait compris dès qu'elle avait vu leurs yeux rouges. Il allait maintenant falloir le dire aux petits… Le rapport du légiste avait conclu que la mort avait eu lieu dans la nuit. Même si ils étaient arrivés plus tôt ils n'auraient rien pu faire. Cela n'allègerait pas le poids qui pesait son supérieur, elle le savait. Mais c'était déjà cela en moins.

Martin posa une main sur les épaules frêles de son amie. « On y va ?

- On y va »

**Trois jours plus tard.**

Ils avaient enterré Stephan, auprès de sa femme. Jack avait fait face tant bien que mal, pour les enfants. Mary semblait avoir encaissé le choc. Finalement, elle y était peut être plus préparée que lui… Les jumeaux… Ce sera dur pour eux. Mais il était là, bien décidé à les aimer.

Son avocat l'en avait dissuadé, Jack avait tout de même demandé leur garde. Tant pis si cela ne simplifiait pas les choses concernant son divorce…

Il avait appelé Maria, pour la mettre au courant.

**Flashback**

Dans son bureau. De la vitre, Jack regarde les enfants. Il prend le téléphone.

« Malone. J'écoute. » La voix de sa femme, si proche.

« Maria. C'est moi… » Elle soupire.

« Ecoute jack, si tu m'appelles pour me parler des filles, c'est inutile. Prend contact avec mon avocat.

- Non, non. Attends je voulais… » Il ravale un sanglot.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Cette fois elle semble inquiète. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- pas vraiment. Mais je ne t'appelle pas pour me plaindre. Maria. Est-ce que tu savais pour Kerry ?

- Qu'est ce que j'aurais du savoir ?

- Elle est morte. » Il n'entend plus que le silence. « Maria ? Tu es là ?

- Oui. » La voix rauque, Maria tente de reprendre ses esprits. « Quand ?

- Il y a un an.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas possible.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru au début.

- Et Stephan, comment va-t-il ?

- Oh Maria…Il s'est suicidé. Hier soir. Ecoute j'aurai aimé ne pas te dire cela par téléphone. » Il l'entend sangloter. « Je voulais que tu saches… On l'enterre lundi. Et je vais demander la garde des enfants. Mary est d'accord. »

**Fin du Flashback**

Finalement, elle était venue. Avec ses filles. Pendant quelques heures, ils avaient oublié leurs querelles et discuté de l'avenir de Mary, Tommy et Gil'.

Le plus dur restait sans doute à venir…Mais cette fois, il essaierait d'être à la hauteur.

FIN


End file.
